


is this LOVE?

by xfadingstarx



Category: Bleach
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Ulquiorra, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, NSFW Art, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Orihime, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfadingstarx/pseuds/xfadingstarx
Summary: A collection of smutty holiday oneshots (and art) featuring Orihime and Ulquiorra. For the lovely JKRobertson.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JKRobertson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRobertson/gifts).



> She picked five prompts. I wrote smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I've been sitting on this for a while now and JKRob's the only one who's been reading them so with her permission, I have posted a chapter early. One more will come in November and the rest will come in December (when this fic was supposed to be published). 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Note: BDSM is safe, sane, and consensual. Please have safe sex with boundaries.

“It’s a shame that Orihime is sick and can’t make it tonight,” Rukia said, as she dropped off Orihime’s Christmas present. Ulquiorra nodded in agreeance and accepted the gift. 

“Tell Inoue to focus on getting better,” Ichigo said. 

“Of course,” he replied and closed the door soundly behind him. He placed the gift on the counter and made his way over to the couch, where Orihime lay, naked and tied up, arms behind her back. 

“Did you hear your friends, woman?” he asked, fingers gently tracing over her body. 

She whimpered in response. 

“Kurosaki told you to get well soon.” He brushed a finger against her breast. “How will he react when he finds out that you are lying about being sick to be here with me, Hime?” He tweaked a nipple. 

She cried out softly, her brain already half-mush from anticipation. 

“Will you get to cum tonight, Hime? Have you been good?” he whispered into her ear. 

Orihime nodded frantically. He had been teasing her for the past hour and god dammit she just wanted to orgasm! He reached down to rub her clitoris and she wanted to scream. Tears built up at the corner of her eyes and she openly sobbed. 

“Please,” she begged and suddenly, as soon as his fingers were there, they were gone, and she was left feeling empty and anxious all over again. He maneuvered her into an upright position, undid his pants, and pressed her face to his trouser-covered erection. 

“Take it out,” he ordered. She worked diligently to pull his zipper down with her teeth and gently coaxed out his cock of his briefs with her mouth. He placed a hand on the back of her head as encouragement. She trailed soft open mouth kisses down the shaft of his member and sucked softly at the tip. He pressed harder on the back of her head and she took more of his length into her mouth. She tried her best to relax and take as much in as possible, resisting the urge to gag when he hit the back of her throat. 

“Fuck, Hime,” he whispered as sparks of pleasure shot up his spine. She started sucking softly, her head moving up and down his shaft — the sight alone was enough to almost make him come. He pulled her away from him when the pleasure became too much, and he positioned Orihime on the floor on her knees. 

She felt the tip of his cock at her opening. She wiggled, trying to take more in. Two sharp smacks to her ass reminded her to hold and she moaned softly in response. 

“Please, Ulquiorra,” she cried out impatiently. “Please fuck me. I’m yours. I promise, so, please…” she trailed off, desperate for relief.

He drank in the sight of her, cheeks flushed and eyes heavy. Her pillowy petal pink lips were parted in a silent cry and she looked at him from behind her shoulder with an expression he couldn’t name, but it made him all the more desperate to be inside her. 

“My Hime,” he growled out as he pushed into her with one fluid motion. She gasped at the sudden intrusion. Regardless of how wet she was, Orihime always required an extra moment to adjust because of his size. Rarely did he afford it in his desperation to claim her, as was the case today. She cried out when he sunk his fingers into the flesh of her hips and pounded his hips relentlessly against hers. She knew she would have problems walking tomorrow. Secretly, she liked it; the pain reminded her of her amorous activities and always made her crave him more. He was always more than happy to oblige. 

She clenched around him, unable to bear it anymore. She was so close. He stopped and she whined. He leaned down and pressed butterfly kisses down her spine. She gasped out his name. He began to move his hips, slowly withdrawing so she would feel every ridge and vein. She began to let out a low keen and rhythmically tighten around his cock. 

Her voice increased in volume when he kept on brushing on the same patch of nerves inside her. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Orihime froze at the sound of the door. She looked back at Ulquiorra from over her shoulder. Her eyes widened in panic. 

“What do we do?” she mouthed. 

Ulquiorra said nothing but heard Kurosaki and Kuchiki arguing about a soup outside. Orihime shifted her hips and unknowingly tightened down on him. He let out a quiet groan and drove himself deeper in her. It didn’t matter if her friends were at the door, he decided; all that mattered was that he was in her and she was impossibly tight around him. 

Orihime’s voice came out in silent gasps and gradually increased in volume. She bit down hard on her lower lip to try and hide her sounds. 

“Inoue,” Ichigo’s voice called as he pounded on the door. “Oi, Asshole, or Inoue, open up.” 

Orihime clenched tighter around him. 

“You’re tightening,” he murmured against her ear, taunting her. “Do you want him to find out?” He didn’t wait for a response as he snapped his hips against hers, hard. At the same time, his fingers reached down to toy with her clit and she cried out. 

“Please,” she sobbed, “Ulquiorra, please let me cum.” 

As if allowing her unspoken permission, he pinched her clit. She came loudly, screaming out his name. Immediately, the noise outside stilled and Ulquiorra heard Rukia drag Ichigo away. Satisfied, he immediately picked up his pace and sought his release with desperation. 

“Please,” she whimpered, “I just came. I’m still sensitive.” 

He reached down to thread his fingers in between hers as he frantically pounded against her cervix. She pleaded over and over again for him to come. Finally, when he could bear the pressure no more, he murmured her name against the base of her neck and emptied himself inside her. 

On the couch, Orihime sighed in contentment as he pulled her against him, slowly undoing the ropes around her wrists. This was so much better than a Christmas party, she decided. 

Oh shit. The Christmas party. 

Sex no longer fogging up her brain, Orihime looked at Ulquiorra in embarrassment. 

“T-that was real, right? Kurosaki-san was really here? With Rukia?” 

He nodded. She buried her face in her hands. She was never going to be able to face her friends tomorrow. Thoughts of that were soon gone, though, when Ulquiorra’s long fingers lazily found her clit once more. 

On the kitchen table, Orihime’s cell phone buzzed. 

_From: Rukia_

_19:55_

_Left soup for you at the door._

_Not mad you fibbed to get dick, just fyi: the whole neighbourhood can hear you screaming._

* * *


	2. Segunda Etapa aka Monster Fucking

Orihime shivered. The air was cold above the dome of Las Noches. She flexed her fingers, checking to make sure she still had feeling in her bound hands. She noticed that he had wrapped her hands with his tail. 

It was romantic in a weird way, she thought. 

Ulquiorra grabbed her chin with a clawed hand and hurriedly brought his lips to her. She moaned against him and pressed her body harder into his. 

“You are so eager, Hime,” he commented. She said nothing, ground her hips to his; the folds of labia coating his hard member in her liquids. “There’s no one here to save you this time.” He pushed the soft head of his erect member against her opening. 

“I don’t want to be saved,” she breathed out. 

He stilled. 

"Are you afraid, Orihime?" he asked, a twisted sense of nostalgia gripped his heart.

She looked up and made eye contact. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She noticed her bonds tighten but said nothing. 

"No, I am not," she said softly but clearly, as if she herself was caught into the moment once again. 

He laid her back against the dome and slowly inched his way inside her. Her walls pushed back with much resistance, unused to such a large intrusion. 

Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to push him in deeper, moaning softly at the feel of soft fur against heated flesh. When he was fully inside, he was so deep that it was uncomfortable, and she bucked her hips in an attempt to get him to move. 

He pulled away and slammed into her. Hard. She yelped in surprise but didn't have time to catch her breath as he set a frenzied pace. He pinched a nipple with his claws, and she came instantly, fluttering around him. 

He groaned as he felt her walls squeeze him. 

"Please." He heard her starting to beg and lifted her up so that she was straddling his hips. She could barely fit his entire cock, he noticed as she pressed her hips to his. 

"Fuck yourself," he commanded and loosened his tail from around her wrists. She hoped it left marks. 

Uncertainly at first, she lifted her hips and ground them back down, crying out in pleasure each time. He watched as she worked diligently. Her forehead was against his shoulder and her cunt so was so tight around him. 

He grasped at her hips with both hands and slammed her down. Hard. She screamed as he dragged her into her second orgasm. He started again at a frantic pace, driving himself into her. 

"Please cum in me," she begged repeatedly. She felt him enlarge inside her and knew he was close. 

His hands tightened in fistfuls of hair and he brought his lips to her ear. 

"You're mine," he ground out. "I'm going to fill your stomach up with a child, then what will your friends do? How will they save you when I have so obviously claimed you?" 

Orihime mewled in pleasure at the thought of being gravid with his child and begged again for him to come inside. She repeated that she needed him over and over again, as if it was the only thing she knew how to say. 

She saw stars behind her eyes as he pushed and ground against her womb and she came, once again. The hurried contractions of her walls around him at last bringing him over the edge with her. 

She slumped against him, exhausted. He moved one giant black wing to cover her naked form and she snuggled closer to his body. 

"I'm not on protection," she whispered into his ear, looking very much like the cat that just caught the canary and suddenly, he was hard again inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes* thanks for reading. I'm going to go for a cold shower now.


	3. Dubious consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM is safe, sane, and consensual. Always have a safeword. This chapter contains dubious constent. This has been your warning.

The white silk of her night gown slid across her goose-fleshed skin. Orihime drew her knees close to her on the couch. 

She'd forgotten how cold it was in Hueco Mundo. She shivered. Despite her discomfort, she sat still and waited. 

_Click._

As if on cue, he was here, walking towards her in full Espada uniform. She tried her best to hide her smile and pretend to be a helpless captive. 

"Your friends are dead, Orihime, yet you're still here," Ulquiorra murmured. He pushed the straps of her night gown down. 

She trembled and tried her best to turn away from him, but she couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips when he openly palmed her breast. 

"Please let me go," she pleaded. He proceeded as if he had not heard her and ripped the nightgown from her body. She shuddered at the feeling of cool air against her erect nipples. 

Ulquiorra roughly slammed his lips into hers in a kiss. A hand reached up to play with a nipple. She moaned into the kiss. 

"Please don't do this," she whispered as she felt his hand exploring her folds.

"So wet," he commented. "Were you waiting for this?" 

She shook her head. "Please, no," she whispered.

He loosened his pants with one hand and freed his straining erection. He grabbed both of her hips in his hands and slammed them down onto his, driving into her with no prior warning. Orihime screamed, the sudden intrusion bringing her to orgasm instantly. 

Ulquiorra drove his hips into hers over and over again. She was not refusing him if he was making her scream out in pleasure. He watched as she gritted her teeth in an attempt to stay strong, but a couple of well-placed thrusts and a tug on the nipple later, she came again, fluttering around him. 

It was a game they played.

His large, strong hand was on her throat and suddenly, it was hard to breathe. She hoped it left bruises. 

"You are mine," he growled in her ear. He felt her walls tighten around him. She nodded the best she could despite her position. Despite her discomfort, the feeling of asphyxiation focused her concentration on the sensation of him inside. She was so close. She was grounded though, when his fingers finally loosened, she breathed in air in large gasps. 

Then, his fingers were on her clit again and she was brought to another screaming orgasm. Orihime couldn't think anymore. All that she knew was that he was fucking her, and she enjoyed it. 

She felt his cock twitch inside her and she panicked. 

"You can't come in me," she gasped out in between thrusts. "I could get pregnant." 

"I don't care," he muttered in her ear before picking up his pace. "Beg for it," he ordered her. His fingers dug into her hips painfully and the hand from before was back on her throat. "Or I'll make it hurt." 

She whimpered but complied. 

"P-please cum in me," she begged. "I'll obey, so please cum in me." She wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into him and forcing him deeper inside her. 

A couple of quick and hard thrusts and he came inside her. She moaned. The feeling of being filled with warm liquid was enough to bring her to her own orgasm.

She lay on top of him on her old couch, pressing light kisses to his collarbones and down his chest. 

"You didn't hurt me. I'm fine," she reassured him. 

"It was sufficient?" 

"Sufficient? Are you kidding me? I was so close to coming the entire time. I'm going to be sore for the rest of the week." She laughed and pressed her lips softly against his. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length, this was a little hard for me to write. Hopefully the nsfw art makes up for it. Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM is safe, sane, and consensial. Always have a safe word.

"Your phone," Ulquiorra said as he handed the device she lost over. 

"Y-you didn't look at it?" she questioned, her voice shaking. 

He was reaching for his teacup but paused. His arm went back to his side.

"I did," he admitted quietly. 

A bright crimson hue decorated her cheeks as she thought about the erotic images that had decorated her phone. 

"Let's try it. Please. I can handle it." 

And that was how Orihime found herself laying naked atop the dinner table: her upper body in a rope harness and her hands bound together. 

"You once said that you'd tie me up and look at where we are now, though I don't see any IVs…," she joked wryly. 

In response, he tweaked her nipple. She moaned loudly. 

"Okay, I get it. I won't joke about it." She pouted. 

Ulquiorra placed his lips atop hers. She returned the kiss with eagerness. His lips were soft, and she loved the way that he kissed her with such ferocity. 

"How long have you wanted this?" he asked. He reached a hand down to her nethers. "You're so wet." 

Orihime whimpered as she felt his fingers on her clit but she did not answer his question. 

"Silence? Normally you're so talkative, Hime." A couple of well-placed strokes and she came apart in his hands, reaching her first orgasm before she had the opportunity to ground herself. 

Her head was a spinning mess.

The sharp sting of a slap to her breast brought Orihime back to reality. She made eye contact with Ulquiorra. His gaze was hard, and she knew she couldn't avoid answering anymore. 

"I wanted you to find my phone," she admitted. "I wasn't sure how else to bring it up." 

Her words must've triggered something in him because the next thing she knew, he was grabbing and tugging her hair with one hand and guiding himself inside with the other.

Orihime gasped at his sudden intrusion. It was way too much too fast, and she was reduced to gasping his name every time he pushed deeper. 

When he had fully entered her to the hilt, he paused. Watery brown met cool emerald and she silently pleaded for him to move. 

He did not. 

"Ulquiorra, please," she begged. "I'm yours." She wanted so desperately to reach up and run her fingers through his hair. 

He grabbed a full breast into his hand and squeezed. Orihime silenced. 

The air felt heavy with pleasure and his skin was cool against her heated flesh. 

"Tell me directly. No more games, Hime," he ordered. 

"I've wanted you to tie me up for a while now. I wanted you to find my phone. I took those photos for you." 

He snapped his hips against hers — hard and began an unrelenting pace. Nothing but his quiet grunts and her loud moans filled the room. 

She was an incoherent mess beneath him, unable to string together a sentence. 

"Mine," he growled into her ear. 

"Yours," she responded. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He increased his pace, and she was sure she would have a hard time walking the next day. 

His fingers found her clit once again and with a little bit of coaxing, she came, her walls tightening and fluttering against him. His own release came soon after as he pushed against her cervix and emptied himself inside her. 

Orihime wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra as soon as they were free and pressed her body against his. 

"Sorry," she muttered against his neck. "I know it was sneaky, but I was too embarrassed to say it out loud." She stood on her toes and reached up to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

He pressed his lips to her forehead, and she knew that all was well again. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM is safe, sane, and consensual. Always have a safeword. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one.

Orihime fixed her skirt. Her hips shifted as she got used to the vibrator inside of her. 

"The entire day?" she'd asked incredulously when he brought up the toy.

Ulquiorra gave her a look that left no room for negotiation and she sighed. 

So here they were out on a "date" — which, she was quick to learn, was not the platonic hand holding experience she'd expected.

She took off her panties – white lace – and handed them to him. He folded and stuffed them in his pocket. 

"Are you ready, Orihime?" he asked. 

She nodded, stepped out of the station alcove, and placed her hand in his. Immediately, she felt the vibrations start inside and she knew it was going to be a long day. 

At first, Orihime thought it was strange for Ulquiorra to buy tickets to films considering he'd never shown an inclination for movies before. 

In reality, it was just another place for him to tease her. It was dark in the theatre and few people saw indie French films. Every couple of minutes, his fingers found their way to her clit and she bit her lip hard to contain her moan. 

He worked in slow lazy strokes and the sensation of those along with the vibrator was almost enough to make her come, but just as she was about to fall over the edge, his fingers were gone. 

She rubbed her thighs together in complaint. The way Ulquiorra's grip tightened on her other hand told her that she wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a week for that little show of childishness. She really should've known better but she was just so close, and it had been days since he'd last let her orgasm. 

The cycle of teasing and stopping continued until the film was over and Orihime was a mess. She clung to him as she got up, unsure she would be steady on her own.

He waited for her patiently and looped an arm around her waist to support her. 

"You're so sensitive," he whispered in her ear as they exited the theatre. 

Her cheeks were aflame, and she clung to him tighter. 

"Whose fault is that," she muttered.

He gave a firm squeeze to her ass. 

At the science museum, he quizzed her on each section they walked through. For each wrong answer, he turned the vibrator on higher. 

Orihime made sure to get at least one question wrong on purpose. 

When they left the museum, Orihime felt barely coherent. Her mind was a jumbled mess and the only thing that would make it better was an orgasm and he wasn't going to give it to her. 

She pressed close to him on the subway trip home. It was rush hour and she had no choice but to cling to him, lest someone touch her "accidentally". 

She felt his breath against her ear and his fingers were inside her passage. 

"Don't make a sound," he breathed, and she nodded, burying her face into his neck. He grabbed the vibrator and shifted it to a sensitive place inside her.

She bit into his shirt and shoulder and her walls fluttered as she felt her orgasm start. Immediately the sensation stopped. She wanted to scream. 

"How much more can you take," he taunted. 

She shook her head and looked up at him with pleading watery eyes. 

Ulquiorra's gaze softened a little and she placed her lips on his. 

When she broke the kiss to rest on her head on her shoulder, he murmured, "don't think this will decrease your punishment." 

She tightened her arms around him, let out a silent whimper, and braced herself as she felt the vibrator start up again. 

At home, she stripped, and she sat on her knees, waiting on the bed. He returned with ropes and bound her hands behind her. 

"Please," she begged, when he laid her across his lap and removed the vibrator from her passage. 

A firm squeeze on her ass check reminded her that this was punishment and she sighed. 

"What are you being punished for, Orihime?" he asked. 

"For my petulance," she answered softly with a tinge of shame. 

"Count." 

She braced head against the mattress as she felt the first sharp sting of pain. 

"O-one," she bit out. The pain dulled her senses, and she could only feel the heat of her skin and the sting of his hand. She counted to nineteen. 

He landed her twentieth strike to her nether regions and she screamed, and she tried her best to hold. Tears gathered under her lids and her nails bit into her palms hard enough to draw blood. She held. 

Suddenly he was inside her and she was struggling to stay conscious as waves of pleasure shot up her spine.

"Please let me cum," she begged. The head of his dick brushed up against her cervix and she clenched down hard. 

He grabbed her neck with one hand and squeezed. Suddenly, she was in a bubble and could feel nothing except for the heaviness on her throat and him inside her. Her head felt light and she began to see black spots in her vision, but she was so damn close. 

Just when she felt she was about to pass out, he hit a sensitive spot inside her and his hand reached down to tug a nipple. 

"Cum," she'd heard him say somewhere in the fog and she was over the edge. She screamed out his name as she dug her heels into his hips and finally found her release. 

Ulquiorra stilled, waiting for her to come down from her orgasm. He brushed a lock of hair from her face and her lips sought his in a kiss. 

"I'm alright," she said, after the kiss broke. 

It was a brief moment before he started moving inside of her again, hard and demanding. 

"So fucking tight," he whispered against her temple. 

She moaned as she felt him brush against a patch of nerves. He slowed in pace and continued to find the same spot. She tightened every time. 

Soon, his name was the only word past her lips as he brought her to a second orgasm. Her walls convulsed around him again. He gripped her hips hard enough to bruise and quickened his pace. 

"No more," she gasped out as he kept hitting her womb. "I'm going to break, Ulquiorra, no more" 

He disregarded her pleas and pinched her nipple. She cried out; her mind already half gone with pleasure. 

"Please come inside me," she pleaded. "I'll be good. So… please... Ulquiorra…" 

His hips pounded against hers and she already knew she would need ice later. With a couple of quick thrusts, he pushed as far as he could go inside her and came with a gentle groan. 

The feeling of his cock twitching inside her sent her into another orgasm and Orihime was quite sure that she had passed out, for when she came to, she was snuggled up against Ulquiorra in bed, unbound. 

"I can't believe I let you do that to me." she groaned.

"It's your turn to choose what we do next," he reminded her. 

She thought for a second, and asked, "how much rope do we have?"

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing! 
> 
> That concludes the series. Thanks so much for reading and feel free to let me know what you thought. Thanks again to JKRobertson and have a happy holidays!


End file.
